Irresponsible Dad
Irresponsible Dad is one of the playable characters that was introduced in the browser game Happy Wheels and one of the icons of the game. He is the third character to addition to the game and he is most popular character in the game. Biography In the game, Irresponsible Dad appears in numerous counts of stages. In this stages, he rides his bicycle and he tries to win the stages. There are a lot of Irresponsible Dad exclusive stages like "BMX Park II" and "Speed bridge". The player can control Irresponsible Dad with these buttons: *Up - Accelerate *Down - Reverse *Left - Lean backwards *Right - Lean forwards *Z - Eject both Irresponsible Dad and his son from bike *Shift - Eject Irresponsible Dad from bike *Ctrl - Eject Irresponsible Son *Space - Brakes *C - Change camera view between Irresponsible Dad and his son After ejection, player can control Irresponsible Dad and his son with these buttons: *Up - Straighten arms and legs *Down - Curl *Left - Push all joints backwards excluding head *Right - Straighten legs and press arms forwards *Space - Grab ''Happy Wheels: The Series'' In the series, Irresponsible Dad is named as Jim. He appeared in the episodes when he is training his son. In Friday Night Races, he becomes champion with first place. Also, in the series, Irresponsible Dad crushed to death. But he revived every time. In this series, his son is named as Cody. Appearance Irresponsible Dad is a biker who rides a blue bicycle with his son. He has brown hairs and eyes. He wears a green/turquoise mixed shirt, khaki shorts, black belt, black converse shoes, white socks and white helmet. Powers and Abilities Irresponsible Dad is a human and he has no superhuman powers. *'Expertise in cycling': Irresponsible Dad's most prominent and only ability. He can do acrobatic moves, wheelie, stoppie etc. *'Limited "flight"': Irresponsible Dad can "fly" with his bike. If the player rapidly taps the left and right arrow keys while holding the up arrow key, Irresponsible Dad will levitate for a limited time. Villainous Acts Irresponsible Dad can be considered as a villain because, as his name suggests, he is an irresponsible father who endangers his son. He brings his son to the dangerous Happy Wheels world, and he does not protect his son, he does not even protect him with a headgear, despite protecting himself with a helmet. Also, in the series, Jim (Irresponsible Dad) trains his son, Cody, about cycling and he lets his son ride by himself without any protection. Eventually, his son impaled by spikes. This can be categorized as an indirect child murder. Gallery IrresponsibleDadJim.png IrresponsibleDadHappy.png Trivia *Irresponsible Dad's name, Jim, is the name of the game's creator, Jim Bonacci. *Irresponsible Dad is French. The game's creator, Jim Bonacci answered a forum article entitled "Is Irresponsible Dad French?" with "Yes." Category:Parents Category:Video Game Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Deceased Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Karma Houdini Category:Revived Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Status Dependent on Version